


Spilling, losing, breaking

by mithborien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	Spilling, losing, breaking

Fire blisters along the ceiling and it’s too late.

The milk spills across the table and there’s no one to clean it up.

Harsh words are thrown across the room and no one holds them back.

Bullets scatter across the floor and there aren’t nearly enough.

Tears fall down cheeks and no one sees.

Blood stains the skin and pools on the ground.

A knife is drawn and it’s one too many.

Darkness floods the eyes and doesn’t stop…

The Winchesters are always spilling, losing, breaking things and they never seem to have the time to pick them up again.


End file.
